Pokemon X Project Kanto
by PaperFiction
Summary: Very complex, long and interesting story. I can't explain it all here. Read to see. Rated T for some ... moments.
1. Introduction

This is a Pokemon Fanfic. However, in here you will not see the normal Pokemon formula you are used to. Read on to see.

In the dead of night, in the lands of Kanto, Johto, Orre, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and newly discovered Unova, evil gangs who were once defeated by brave young individuals are coming back. And this time, more than just one region will be in great danger. This takes place 100 years after the events of the previous games, so things will be different. Some places will be untouched by time, others rebuilt and some crumbling. The first heroes have mostly passed by now, but their descendants still live. The same is true however, for the Teams as well.

Kanto- Team Rocket was ended after the Radio Tower incident in Johto. Giovania had vanished, and Silver had become a civilian. However, Silver's son found the last standing Rocket, and the Team returned to Kanto.

Johto-Two new Teams have came to Johto, Team Solar and Team Lunar, led by a brother and sister.

Orre-Cipher had been destroyed at Citadark Island by a young spiky-haired kid, who destroyed XD0001. Now, Greevil's grandson decided to try to restart it, and succeeded.

Hoenn- Teams Aqua and Magma's plans were ended by a kid and a giant green dragon Pokemon. Now, Archie the second and Maxie the second have brought them back, along with some ice for the dragon.

Sinnoh-Team Galactic, after failing to capture Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina, had fallen apart. Now Cyrus' grandson and Charon's decide to try again.

Team Plasma- N, Ghetes and the other six of the Seven Sages were defeated in their castle and then captured all over Unova. Now, N's son and the grandchildren of the Seven Sages have revived Team Plasma, epic music and all.

Team Rocket- Silver's son has sought out and found Archer and the Rocket Executives. Silver's son name is unknown, as only he knows. The Rockets simply call him The Leader, although many of them suspect he is either named after his father or grandfather.

Team Solar- The Team led by the sister, named Light. Executives are Bright, Heat, and Flame are trying to capture Ho-oh to "cleanse" the world of unnecessary places.

Team Lunar-The Team led by the brother, named Dark. Executives Dim, Cold, and Ice are trying to catch Lugia to cause a great storm, then freeze, for unknown reasons.

Cipher-Cipher's leader is also unknown, as the team calls him Master. Executives are Shadow, Mystery, and Suspicion. Cipher's plan is a lot more complex this time, as they are making XD0002-10 and XDOMEGA, whose identity is known only to the leader.

Team Aqua- Archie the 2cd and Executives Splash, Wave, and Wet are trying to gain to gain Kyogre and much, much more.

Team Magma- Maxie the 2cd and Executives Intense, Fire, and Destruction are trying to gain Groudon and more.

Team Galactic half 1- Led by Cyrus with Executives Jupiter and Mars are trying to gain Dialga and Palkia.

Team Galactic half 2- Led by Charon with Executives Saturn and Pluto are trying to get Giratina.

Team Plasma- Led by N and Ghetesis with Executives Zinzolin, Bronius, Ryoku, Gorm, Rood, and Giallo. Are trying to gain Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyruem.

?- Will be revealed later.

You have the Intro except this.

There are no HMs at in this or useless TMs like Flash, Rock Smash, or Whirlpool. Instead, this tells you not to go that way:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Intro is finished.


	2. Prologue

Prologue part one -Suspicious activity

Location: Kanto: Sevii Islands

Time: Midnight on the first day of the year.

Shadows: Team Rocket reformation.

Exact Location: Seven Island

What is going on:

The Leader: Build faster!

Archer: It can't be done faster.

The Leader; We need this finished before sunrise.

Archer: Where are the other Executives?

The Leader: I haven't found them yet.

Archer: What about the Grunts?

The Leader: We just reformed! You think we're going to have members as soon as we start?

Archer: Why do we need to build Ten Island anyway?

The Leader: To carry out our master plan, of course...

Prologue part two- The Greatest Pokemon Adventure Ever Begins!

Location; Kanto: Pallet Town

Time: 3 o'clock in the morning on New Year's Day, 2111.

Shadows: The 5 People who will change the world.

Exact Location: An Abandoned Warehouse.

The Happenings:

The Five, known to each other as V, W, Y, and Z, have forgotten their real names, thus calling themselves by the aforementioned letters. Also, do not forget X, the hero of this story and its namesake. X is human, but just barely. His only human likeness is his body. He has razor-sharp eyesight, perfect hearing, can smell even the smallest particles, and much more bizarre abilities.

V and W are brothers. They can't remember their pasts, so they don't know for sure, but they might be twins. Both have spiky hair, are skinny, and have green eyes. There are other small similarities as well.

Y and Z are X's brother and sister, respectively. They greatly resemble him in all ways except the bizarre abilities. Z always seems to have this strange aura around her, and it seems only X can see it...

V: "yawn" What are we doing here this early?

Y: I saw **FIFTEEN OCUPPIED POKEBALLS IN HERE!**

W: Seriously?

Y: Yes.

Z: Seems suspicious.

X: ...

Y: Here there are!

V; Let's check this out so I can go back to bed.

X somehow manages to cause all 15 Poke Balls levitate in the air and open.

X: "gasp" It's all 15 starter Pokemon, the rarest ones next to legendaries!

Grass Types: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treeko, Turtwig, and Snivy.

Starting move: Whip. Type: Normal. Power: 35

Fire Types: Charmander, Cynaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, and Tepig.

Starting Move: Ram Type: Normal Power: 40

Water Types: Squirtle, Totadile, Mudkip, Piplup, and Oshawott.

Starting Move: Slam Type: Normal Power: 30

All are Level 1

Y: Let's each take one of each type.

V: All Right! "Takes Totadile".

X: "Says nothing and takes Bulbasaur, Tepig, and Oshawott.

V: "Takes Treeko and Charmander."

W: "Takes Chikorita, Torchic, and Squirtle."

Y: "Takes Turtwig, Chimchar, and Mudkip."

Z: "Takes Snivy, Cynaquil, and Piplup."

V: Hey X, let's battle!

X: "grins" All right.

Enter Battle Mode

Z: Are you sure about this?

X: Stop being annoying, Z.

All obstacles [boxes, crates etc.] mysteriously vanished.

Battle Type: Triple

Description of the **NEW **battle system:

Trainer sends out Pokemon, but instead of only moving when attacking, they run around the closed in battle field. In other words, it is Kingdom Hearts type of battling. A welcome change. One last thing. These XXXXXXXXXXXX, as shown before, are KH inspired. And in Trainer battles, walls of differently colored flames will prevent escape. And to escape from wild Pokemon, simply run. End of description.

X sends out Bulbasaur.

V: More!

X sends out Tepig.

V: MORE!

X: But that isn't possible. It's too dangerous.

V: Didn't you hear? Someone in Unova discovered that with proper skill people could command **THREE Pokemon at the same time.**

**X: Hmm. "Sends out Oshawott." **

**V: All right! "Sends out Treeko, Charmander, and Totadile." **

**V: Pick your leading Pokemon. I pick Totadile. **

**X: Bulbasaur.**

**Bulbasaur and Totadile battle each other while the other four for some reason, just stare at each other.**

**After dodging all blows for about five minutes, Totadile stops to rest for a minute, when Bulbasaur strikes Totadile, causing it to... faint? **

**V: Huh? **

**Z: Let me see.**

**X: No, Z! Don't go into the battle field!**

**Z: What? Ah! **

**A loose Ram from Charmander hits Z and knocks her onto the ground. **

**X: Z!**

**W: She looks unconscious.**

**X: No. V! **

**V: Yah? **

**X: Which one did this?**

**V; Probably Charmander. **

**X: "Picks up Charmander and throws it onto the ground."**

**V: Hey! **

**Y: I don't feel good. "collapses"**

**X: Y! **

**W: Uh! "falls down"**

**X: What in the world is happening?**

**V: Don't know. Tired. "Falls asleep"**

**X: Now I'm the only one left... **

**Puts the Pokemon back in their Poke Balls then gives them to their owners.**

**X: Bulbasaur, what happened back there? **

**Bulbasaur: I don't know.**

**X: Ack! Did you just talk? **

**Bulbasaur: Am I not supposed to? **

**X: Um, Pokemon don't exactly talk human speech. **

**Bulbasaur: Well, we got brought here by five different Professors, from five regions, three of the fifteen got a strange injection, one of each type, and those were the three you picked. Anyway, the injection gave us the ability to speak. End of story. **

**X: But how did your Whip attack cause Totadile to faint in one hit? **

**Bulbasaur: Also the injection. It causes our Normal type attacks to become our Type. So Grass [not Vine] Whip, Flare Ram, and Bubble Slam. **

**X: Interesting. Did you level up at all? **

**Bulbasaur: Actually, yes. I'm Level 2 now. And I gained Vision Glare Powder. It lowers opponent's accuracy and raises your evasiveness at the same time. **

**X: Interesting. **

**Bulbasaur: Stop saying interesting. **

**X: Come here, Tepig.**

**Tepig: Uh?**

**X: Where's Oshawott?**

**Oshawott: I'm here. **

**X: Tepig, Oshawott, go into your Poke Balls. **

**Tepig: What!**

**Oshawott: Ok. **

**X: Now, Bulbasaur, you can walk if you want. **

**Bulbasaur: Ok. **

**X: How am I supposed to get all these people to Viridian? **

**X drapes Y and Z over one arm and V and W over the other and starts walking. **

**Will X be able to get to Viridian in time? Will Z ever wake up? What happened to V, W, and Y? What is the truth behind the injections? Find out in Chapter 1- Kanto: The Delayed Battles and the Path To Pewter.**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 1

**KANTO**

Chapter 1- The Mysterious Virus

X exits the warehouse. It is now 4 o clock. The residents of Pallet Town, which has grown greatly in population in the 100-year time span, were still asleep.

X gazes over to his family's house and V and W's house on the west side of town. His family would probably wonder where he went if he left without telling them. But, with the lives of his brother and sister and his two best friends on the line, he didn't have time to wait. For Z, this is more mysterious than sudden collapsing. No, this could be damage to the inner body. It could even be life-threatening.

Bulbasaur: Where is the nearest hospital, anyway?

X: There's one in Viridian City.

Bulbasaur: Where's that?

X: A short walk straight ahead.

Bulbasaur: Ok.

X and Bulbasaur walk along the path until they reach the opening into Route 1. There are two snoozing guards slouching over the only way into the Route.

X: Don't think we can pass.

Bulbasaur: Well, the next city the other way is Fuchisa, and that's a long way, and you have to cross water and travel through an icy and watery cave.

X: Then lets wake them up. "Shakes guards awake."

Guard 1: Huh? Who's there?

Guard 2: Just a kid and a Bulbasaur. And ... wah! It's four unconscious 18-year olds!

Guard 1: How do you know they're 18?

Guard 2: "shrugs" Lucky guess.

X: I need to get to Viridian.

Guard 1 and 2: Not happening!

X: BUT THESE PEOPLE ARE IN DANGER!

Guard 1: Don't care.

Guard 2: How about we battle for it? You can't use that Bulbasaur, though.

Bulbasaur: WHAT!

Guard 1 and 2: DID THAT BULBASAUR JUST TALK?

X: Yep. It's the result of strange injection. And I accept the battle.

Guards: Ok. Double.

Enter Battle Mode

Battle Type: Double

Control the two Pokemon shifting, the other one will attack by itself.

Guards send out Caterpie and Weedle, both level 1.

X send out Tepig and Oshawott.

Tepig uses Flare Ram on Caterpie, it faints, Tepig and Oshawott Exp. Gauge half fills.

Guard 1: Hey! "Recalls Caterpie."

Oshawott uses Bubble Slam, but misses.

Guard 2: Ha!

Weedle uses Poison Sting and strikes, damages, and poisons Oshawott.

X: Hmm.

Tepig uses Flare Ram on Weedle, which faints. Tepig and Oshawott level up!

Tepig learned Bouncy Tail. Causes it to bounce on its tail around the opponent, lowering its defense.

Oshawott learned Acne Breakout. causes a major acne breakout, lowering the foe's attack.

Guard 1: That pig is sure powerful!

Guard 2: You can pass now. Take this Potion x3 as well.

_Obtained three Potions._

_The guards stand aside as X passes, then they go back to their positions._

_ROUTE 1 _

_X: What is that figure?_

_Bulbasaur: It's a person. _

_X: Of course its a person. What's with the black uniform?_

_B. U. Dude: Leader, how is the construction going? _

_X: Is he talking on a ... speaker phone?_

_The Leader: It's about half-way. How about your poisoning? _

_Dude: It's complete. What the... There's some kids and a Bulbasaur here! _

_The Leader: Eliminate them. _

_X: Who are you? _

_Dude: You don't know Team Rocket? Ha!_

_X: Team Rocket. That sounds familiar. Aren't they that gang that was disbanded 100 years ago?_

_R. Grunt: We were. But now were Bach._

_X: I believe you mean back._

_R. Grunt: No, I meant to say Bach. Anyway, what are doing here? _

_X: I have to get these four to a hospital. What is this "poisoning" you mentioned, anyway?_

_R. Grunt: Nothing you need to know. Now, Leader told me eliminate you, so I will._

_Enter Battle Mode_

_R. Grunt sends out Rattata Level 2. _

_X: Want to, Bulb?_

_Bulb: Sure. _

_Bulb goes into battle._

_Bulb uses Vision Glare Powder on Rattata, which hits. _

_R. Grunt: Stupid plant. Rat, Tackle! _

_Rat misses._

_R. Grunt gets angry. _

_Bulb uses Grass Whip, which hits._

_R. Grunt: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! THAT STUPID BULB IS SO ANNOYING! Leader, what should I do?_

_The Leader: Use the poison._

_R. Grunt: Roger, Roger. _

_R. Grunt uses a strange spray on Bulb, which causes it to weaken severely._

_X: BULBASAUR! Are you okay? What happened? Can you still fight? _

_Bulb: I...I'm okay. He sprayed some kind of poison on me. Just barely, I can only take one more hit. _

_X: What about that Rattata? How weak is it?_

_Bulb: It can only take one more hit. _

_X: Good. Let's end this._

_Bulb: Ok. "Ends this" _

_R. Grunt: Why you! "Returns Rattata to its Poke Ball and walks away angrily."_

_X: Well, that was odd. Bulb, you go back into your Poke Ball now, you're too weak to walk around._

_Bulb: All right._

_Bulbasaur returns to its Poke Ball and Tepig goes out._

_X: We better hurry to Viridian._

_Tepig: It's cold out here. _

_X: Because its nighttime, stupid._

_Tepig: HEY!_

_X: Stop talking and move._

_They soon reach a patch of grass, which they enter. _

_X: Odd. Where are the wild Pokemon?_

_Tepig: Maybe its a result of that "poison" they mentioned. _

_X: Hmm. "moves on" _

_The rest of the Route is uneventful._

_X: I see Viridian. _

_VIRIDIAN CITY_

_X: Why do have a feeling that this is going to end badly?_

_TO BE CONTINUED _

_Why does X have a bad feeling about Viridian? Who is the mysterious person awaiting them? Find out the answers to these questions and more in Chapter 2- Cure of Mysteries._


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Cure of Mysteries

Viridian City, in case you forgot.

X walks down the sidewalk, held down by his four friends. The city has changed greatly since the journeys of Gold and Silver, now having taller buildings and a more modern look. The Pokemon Center is now in the middle of town, featuring looks of Unova's.

X: There is the Pokemon hospital, but where can I take my friends?

Tepig; How about you ask at the Center?

X: Good idea. "Runs inside"

Inside

Tepig: Isn't that Oak?

X: The tree?

Tepig: No, not that oak. The professor who gave me, Bulbasaur, and Oshawott the injections.

X: Him? This old guy?

Tepig: Yup. That's Oak alright.

Oak: Tepig? What are you doing here?

Tepig: I'm traveling with this guy who just became a Trainer.

Oak: I see.

X: I'll just let you stay here and talk while I find the hospital.

X sends out Bulb and Acne, who start talking with Oak.

X then walks over to the nurse.

Nurse Clone No. 1: Hello, welcome -

X: Spare me the introduction. Where is the hospital around here?

C. N. 1: At the back of town.

X: Ok. I'm leaving those Pokemon here. They need to be healed.

N. C. 1: Ok. Bye.

X leaves.

X walks to the back of the city and finds the hospital.

Viridian Hospital

X: Emergency! One unconscious and three mystery diseases.

Nurse: Four people at once? Get all the doctors!

Aide: Are you sure? It's five in the morning. They're all asleep.

Nurse: Didn't you hear him? He said emergency.

Aide: Oh, all right. " Gets four doctors"

Doc 1 takes V, 2 takes W, 3 takes Y, and 4 takes Z.

Two hours later.

The first three doctors come out.

Doc 1: V isn't recovering, but he's still alive. We are fairly certain its a rare condition known as OEFP a.k.a. Over Excitement From Pokemon.

Doc 2 and 3: Same with W and Y.

X: How do you cure OEFP?

Docs: You have to find an Antidote from its town of origin.

X: Where's that?

Docs: It actually started in Opeluciud City, Unova, but an elder named Drayden, also the final Gym Leader so far, who aided in its creation, is currently visiting Brock, the first Gym Leader, in Pewter City, just beyond Viridian Forest.

X: That was my next destination anyway.

Docs: Ok, We'll hold them here until you get the Antidote.

X: Sounds fine.

30 minutes later.

Doc 4 comes out.

Doc: Z suffered from a Ram attack, right?

X: Yes. Is she ok? She's my sister.

Doc: Really? I'm afraid your sister Z is horribly injured.

X: WHAT? She was the only one who treated me like a human being. Can she be saved?

Doc: Only time will tell. She needs peace, quiet, and darkness. Why don't you head to Pewter for now?

X: All right. "leaves"

X runs out to Route 2 only to be blocked out by a wall at the edge of Viridian.

X: Stupid wall! "Punches wall"

?: Easy there. Calm down.

X: Who are you and what?

Proton: I'm Proton, Executive Rank 5 of Team Rocket.

X: What do you want?

Proton: What would you say if I told I was the one who did that to your sister?

X: YOU DID THAT? " Grabs Proton and tries to hit him"

Proton: "escapes" You think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh! "laughs"

X: ENTER BATTLE MODE!

Proton: Huh? Oh, fine.

Proton sends out Koffing Level 5.

X: Level 5! That's high!

Proton: No it isn't. I caught it at that Level.

X: Hmm. sends out nothing.

X: Hmmm? What the? Where are my Poke Balls?

Proton: "laughs" You are far too hasty, rushing off to do battle without retrieving your Pokemon. "laughs one more time and leaves"

Proton's distant voice: Come to us, Executive Rank 1, ... "Proton is too far away to hear what he's saying.

X: Well, that guy was weird. Anyway, I should go back to the Center.

Meanwhile, at the Center.

Oak: And that's all.

Bulb: Bye.

Oak leaves.

The three Pokemon then look around the Center for no apparent reason.

X enters.

Bulb: What took so you long? It's been hours.

X: I don't want to talk about it.

Bulb: Something happened to X back there, I know it.

X: Have you recovered yet? It's time to leave.

Bulb, Acne, and Tepig: Yes. We healed as soon as you left and then talked with chatty Oak for a while.

X: "silence, then leaves"

All Three: Hey, wait for us!

They catch up with him.

X: "grabs Acne and Tepig and puts them back into their Poke Balls" Ok, Bulb, let's go.

They go over to the wall.

X: Stupid wall. Why is it still here?

Bulb: Hey, what's that note?

X: "picks up note and reads it.

Wall that's in your path, removal is denied. Path to Pewter is desired, but the trail normally taken be blocked. In order to reach, you must find the place where nothing grows, and cross the horizon.

X: strange. Bulb, do you know the "place where nothing grows" is?

Bulb: If it's where I think it is, Route 22.

X: Ok, let's go there. Wait, I see a shadowy person. I recognize that person. Z?

Dark Z: Brother...

TO BE CONTINUED

Will they solve the riddle and reach Pewter? Will the three with OEFP recover? What happened to Z? Find out in Chapter 3-Finding Pewter.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Finding Pewter

X: Z, is that really you?

Dark Z: I may not have changed in appearance, but I have changed greatly in all else.

X: Sister. Z. What. Has. You. Happened. To. You?

Dark Z. What happened? I realized my true meaning, that's what happened.

X: Z, I'm leaving. "leaves"

Dark Z: ...

ROUTE 22

X: Well, that was crazy. She doesn't act at all like she used to. Something happened at that hospital after I left. Something major.

Bulb: Well, the only thing to do is continue to move on.

X: Indeed. Say, I just was looking at note, and noticed something I didn't before.

...you must find the place where nothing grows, and cross the ? horizon.

Bulb: ?

X: Hmm?

Bulb: WAY too much question mark usage.

X: The ? horizon. We're going back to Viridian.

Viridian City

X spots a shady person near the exit to Route 2.

X: Hey, do you know the answer to this riddle?

S. P.: Maybe. "grabs note and runs away"

X; Hey, give that back!

Route 22

They chase the person through the short route, reach the League, and head into the South East Viridian Forest.

South East Viridian Forest

They chase him into a dead end.

Shady Guy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

X: Who are you and why did you take that note?

SG: I'm U, and I toke that note because you handed it to me.

X: U? Everyone thought you were dead. What happened?

U: You know, I just don't remember. All I remember is I'm the lost triplet of V and W.

X: Hmm. Battle?

U: Sure. Triple or Rotation?

X: T

ENTER BATTLE MODE

Battle Type: Triple

X sends out Bulb, Tepig, and Acne.

U sends out Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle Level 2.

Bulb: Sister?

U's Bulbasaur gets hit by Tepig's Flare Ram and faints.

Bulb: Huh?

Before they can react, Char and Squirt get hit by Bubble Slam and Grass Whip and faint.

BATTLE END

U: What the? The battle's over already? "recalls Pokemon, hands over note, and leaves"

X: Well, that was strange. Wait a minute. Back there, when U started the battle, I said T. T! The lost girl I saved. "looks at back of note" Gasp! New writing!

If you want save T once more, come to the Badge Check gates in the Pokemon League. From: ...

X: ...

Route 22- uneventful

Pokemon League Gates

Dark Z: You came. Is T really that important to you?

X: Where is she?

Dark Z: I guess she must be. She's just taking a see-all tour of the Kanto BCGs, including lava and water.

X: You wouldn't! "runs"

Badge Check Gates [empty cause it is night] Pewter Room

X; T! Are you in here?

T: X? Is th- "someone puts their hand over her mouth to silence her"

Proton: Come, this room is too rocky for my liking.

Cerulean room

Proton: Too wet.

Vermillion room

Too shocking

Celadon

Too mossy

Fuchisa

Too murky

Saffron

Not enough psychic in me.

Cinnabar

Too hot.

Viridian

Proton: Perfect. Underground chamber. Excellent for a showdown.

X: Stop holding T first.

Proton: I'll do what I want. "releases Level 10 Zubat and Koffing, who knock X unconscious.

Unknown Location

X: Uh. Where am I.

T: Why are we wearing hospital gowns?

Z enters the room.

Dark Z: Welcome to The Land of In Between Castle, HQ of all the Teams tormenting the lands of Kanto, Johto, Orre, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the extremely endangered Unova, troubled by far too many ...problems.

The Land In Between

Evil Team HQ

T: Z? Is that you? Why are you with them?

X: YES! Tell us!

Dark Z: Foolish mortals. Do you ser- "collapses"

X and T: Z!

"screen fades then comes back"

White screen, big black letters.

POKEMON X PROJECT

"fades back to the HQ"

X: T, help me carry Z.

T: Why? She's one of them now.

X: Uh, when did Z put on a couple thousand extra pounds?

T: I think it's her um, shirt? that she's wearing. True, she wears it all the time. I never even seen she wearing anything else. But, it looks different somehow. Try pulling on it.

X: 'does that" It won't budge. Have anything sharp?

T: "surprised look" You're not going to cut it off, are you?

X: Have any better ideas? "sees knife on Z's belt" Aha! " grabs knife and cuts down back, then tries to remove it" Too heavy. I'll have to cut it to pieces.

X: "... careful not to cut the strange substance underneath the heavy material"

X: There. It's off.

T: What the? What is that thing?

X: "flips her onto her back" Gasp! Why is there a padlock on her?

T: Padlock, insanely heavy clothing. You don't think ...they're trying to crush her to death?

X: That's what I think too. And this just further proves my theory. Look, that strange fabric under the padlock, it's crushing her! Pitch black, preventing sight past it, extremely heavy, causing it to crush her body, but yet, when she is picked up or tries to walk, it doesn't hinder her.

T; So they are crushing her!

T: Someone did this to her. A massive theft, of her body and mind. Who would do such a thing?

X: Proton.

T: Proton? Isn't he that guy who kidnapped me?

X: Yes. Team Rocket Executive Rank 5, and now my enemy.

X: "places hand over Z's heart" I will save you.

They then move into the hallway, and see a transporter.

Transporter destinations: Level 1: Viridian City active

L 2 Pewter inactive

L 3 Cerulean inactive

The rest of the writing is illegible.

X clicks on Level 1 and they move into the transporter.

Route 2

Sign: Viridian City: Just a few steps south is crossed out. Pewter City, north trough Viridian Forest, is circled however.

X: Dumb wall. Huh, writing on the wall?

**If you want to return to Viridian, you must do it from the south. AND ABSOLUTELY NO FLYING!**

**X: NO! V, W, and Y! They're in the Viridian hospital! And Z...**

**T: I guess the only option to save them to go to the south.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Will Z be saved? Where did U go? Find out the answers to these and too many more questions in Chapter 4- Questions That Never Get Answered. **


End file.
